


I want a child

by Fibi94



Series: Charmed One Shots [6]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: “I want a child” she says, it takes his breath away, something inside him is threatening to burst free, hope, could it really be?





	I want a child

_“I want a child” _she says, it takes his breath away, something inside him is threatening to burst free, hope, could it really be? He doesn’t dare to believe it’s what he wants to be, he was certain she could soon add, “At some point in the future” just vague enough not to hurt his feelings, just vague enough to insinuate their inevitable break up. He remains silent, hoping she will add the heart breaking sentence sooner rather than later but it never comes, he looks down, she’s looking at him, her hands on his chest, her chin resting on them. She’s smiling at him, and that stupid feeling of hope grows legs, it starts trampling his brain, his heart. Just bursting down the carefully constructed walls he created to protect himself.

“Our babies will be smart and beautiful!” she leans forward kisses him and settles to go back to sleep leaving him restless unable to sleep his brain filled with the images she put there, of a small girl with wild curly hair, being her mother’s perfect clone apart from the eyes, he can see his own eyes in hers every time he turns around to face her sitting on the kitchen counter her little apron on, her cheeks smeared with flour as she tries to make her own chocolate chip biscuits. And the little boy, already having mastered the art of baking, he’s his little clone, sure his complexion is a little darker than his and his eyes are deep brown instead of green but he resembles him more, he has already created about two batches of biscuits and waiting for him and his sister, he stopped needing his help with recipes a couple years back and although he has his mother’s resistance to pain, and he can produce flames from his hands without burning himself at all, since his healing powers just instantly heal the damage done, he’s still not allowed near the oven without adult supervision. His sister uses her telekinesis to throw ingredients to her brother when she thinks he isn’t looking, and for the most part he won’t do much, he knows his son can give as much as he can take and most of the ingredients don’t even touch him, after all some sibling banter and rivalry never hurt anyone. He always knows to stop it when it gets too serious and Macy almost never finds out.

This dream keeps him up all night, but he doesn’t mind, in the morning he’ll have to lie to her about the dark circles under his eyes, not admitting that he spend the whole night daydreaming about two kids that don’t exist, that might never exist. Deep down he knows that they might not be able to have any kids, they both have died after all, Maggie calls them zombies and she’s not totally wrong, who’s to tell that they will be able to reproduce, he’s heard of Whitelighters having kids in the past, Jada was living proof but will he be able? Will Macy? he can’t help but think about Parker and all the troubles his demon side caused, he knows deep down that the problems were caused because his human side wasn’t strong enough to battle his demon side, and he knew, logically, that just the witch side is able to keep the demon side in check in Macy, this baby, this hypothetical future baby, will have not only witch DNA but also Whitelighter DNA they’ll be able to control their demonic side much, much easier than Parker and Macy combined.

But he still worries, the moment the euphoria subsides he worries and he will worry. He will worry through the pregnancies and during birth. He will shake like a leaf when he holds his kids for the first time, so small and yet so, so much more powerful. He will worry seeing them grow up, when he realizes that they are manifesting their powers even before birth. He will worry as he sees them off to school; he will worry about them for the rest of his life. But for now he just daydreams, consequences be damned…


End file.
